À sua espera
by Ci-chan
Summary: Draco está a espera de Harry, mas será que o moreno voltará? Slash


**Título: **À sua espera

**Autora: **Cissy M. B.

**Beta: **Bibis Black

**Classificação: **PG-13

**Gênero: **Slash

**Casal: **Harry x Draco

**Disclaimer: **A única coisa que ganhei com essa fic foram algumas lágrimas. Personagens pertencem a J. K. Rowling

**Resumo: **Draco está a espera de Harry, mas será que o moreno voltará?

* * *

_Para Isabella

* * *

_

**À sua espera**

Arrumei a mesa para o jantar, mas acho que ele não vem de novo. Deve ter sido alguma coisa que eu disse. Antigamente ele costumava rir e entrar na brincadeira, ou apenas ignorar os comentários, mas da última vez ele gritou. Ele deveria saber que era apenas meus instintos de auto-defesa, mas ele gritou.

E quando ele saiu, eu chorei.

Nunca fui bom em pedir desculpas, ele bem sabe, mas já preparei o discurso para quando ele voltar. E eu sei que não vai ser exatamente o que eu queria, de verdade, conseguir lhe falar, mas é sincero e único. Acho que ele gostaria de me ouvir.

Queria vê-lo hoje e dizer que consegui fazer aquela macarronada que ele gosta. E que venho fazendo todos os dias desde que ele saiu. Ele não me disse quando voltaria e eu não quero perder seu sorriso quando olhar a mesa preparada, as velas, a garrafa de vinho tinto suave, os talheres dispostos detalhadamente e os pratos de porcelana pintados a mão, tudo exatamente da maneira que ele sempre odiou, mas que eu adorava lhe provocar, vendo sua confusão diante de "tanta frescura" como ele costumava chamar.

_-Draco, amor, me diz pra que todas essas coisas em cima da mesa? Acabei de pedir uma pizza, e você só precisa de suas mãos para comer._

_-Não acredito que eu escutei isso. Mãos Potter? Você come pizza com as mãos? _

_-Sim, oh Senhor educadinho da mamãe. Qual a graça de comer pizza com garfo e faca? _

_-Qual a graça? Potter, depois dessa noite você vai ficar uma semana sem encostar essas mãos gordurosas em mim._

_-Grande Merlin, quanta frescura! _

Acho que amanhã vou pedir pizza. E até pensarei em deixa-lo comer com as mãos. E a noite poderá usa-la em mim da maneira que quiser

**oOo**

Arrumei o álbum de fotografias. Ele me disse que estava precisando arruma-lo, então eu achei que ele fosse gostar.

Ver todas aquelas fotos depois de tantos anos trouxe lágrimas aos meus olhos e um aperto no coração. Uma sensação estranha de perda que me deixou angustiado. Precisava vê-lo agora, saber que ele me perdoa, escutar sua voz sempre tão doce e saber que ele vai estar sempre aqui, para me perdoar pelos meus erros infantis.

Mas de repente sinto que isso não vai ser mais possível e esse simples pensamento me faz perder a calma. Em poucos minutos a casa já está uma bagunça, tudo que estava em cima da escrivaninha foi ao chão, as roupas dos armários em poucos minutos estavam espalhadas por toda a casa, os móveis foram arrastados por toda a extensão da sala e a na mesa, antes impecavelmente arrumada para o jantar, restava agora apenas os pratos intactos.

_-Harry Potter! Eu não sou seu elfo doméstico._

_-Draco, meu anjo, eu sei disso._

_-Não é o que parece _amorzinho. _Você poderia, pelo menos tentar não espalhar as roupas e os sapatos pela casa toda, não é mesmo?_

_-Talvez, mas você exagera demais. _

_-_Exagero,_ Potter?! Ontem eu encontrei sua capa do Ministério em baixo da mesa do meu escritório e eu estou _exagerando

Olhei ao meu redor para a bagunça que eu havia feito e sorri. Deixarei assim. E quando ele voltar fará mais bagunça, mas tudo bem, dessa vez eu deixarei e ele ficará feliz. Mas só dessa vez.

**oOo **

Alguém bate na porta. Por um momento achei que fosse Harry, mas ele tem acesso a lareira e nunca usou a porta.

Meio relutante, abri a porta e me deparei com Weasley, Granger e Lupin.

Weasley me olhava de uma maneira esquisita, meio culpada, aparentemente esperando algum insulto da minha parte. Granger parecia relutante em dizer alguma coisa, tinha um pergaminho entre as mãos e lágrimas nos olhos. Lupin abria e fechava os olhos lentamente e fazia isso com bastante força.

-Podemos entrar, Malfoy?- Foi Lupin quem quebrou o silêncio.

-Se vocês vieram falar com Harry, ele não está.

Olhei novamente para os três e me deparei com os olhos esbugalhados de Weasley, com as lágrimas de Granger que agora escorriam deliberadamente, e com um olhar preocupado de Lupin.

-Nós viemos conversar com você mesmo, Malfoy.

Estava pronto para bater a porta com força, deixando-os do lado de fora, quando pensei em Harry e em o que ele faria quando soubesse que eu havia maltratado os amiguinhos dele.

-Claro. Entrem, fiquem a vontade.- fui eu mesmo que disse isso? Disse isso para um pobretão, uma sangue-ruim e um lobisomem? Ah! Harry ficará orgulhoso.

Eles entraram e ficaram parados por um bom tempo observando a bagunça. Lupin me olhava cada vez mais preocupado enquanto Granger agora não conseguia tirar o lenço do rosto. Pensei em perguntar o que havia acontecido, mas achei melhor leva-los até a sala para conversarmos.

Lupin notou a mesa de jantar posta para duas pessoas e perguntou se eu estava com visitas.

-Não. Na verdade eu estava esperando Harry, mas acho que ele não vem de novo.

-Entendo. Faz quantos dias que ele não aparece, Draco?

-Uma semana.

-E tem algum motivo para ele estar demorando tanto?

-Han, na verdade, nós brigamos naquele dia. Foi uma briga boba, eu sei, mas era comum e ele nunca se chateava tanto.

-E a que horas ele saiu de casa, Malfoy?

-De manhã. Ele não tomou café nem avisou que tava saindo, mas estava com a capa do Ministério.

-Você já pensou que ele pode apenas ter ido trabalhar?

-Porque está me dizendo isso? Pra que todas essas perguntas?

-Porque talvez ele não volte mais Malfoy, mas por outros motivos. Motivos que talvez você saiba quais são.

-De que diabos você está falando? Dá pra ser mais claro?

-Nós viemos aqui há seis dias atrás, Malfoy, não sei se você se lembra.- dessa vez era Granger que falava.- Eu e Ron viemos aqui e conversamos com você.

_-É... eu não sei como vou contar isso pra você, Malfoy- disse o ruivo com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto enquanto apertava as mãos com força na testa.- Ontem acharam o corpo..._

_E ele não conseguiu terminar. Me estendeu alguns relatórios de autópsias do St. Mungus e eu comecei a ler, meio receoso. _

_Era de Harry. Falava de coisas que haviam acontecido com meu Harry, mas era tudo uma bobagem. Harry não havia feito uma autópsia. Autópsias são para pessoas mortas. _

_-Encontraram ontem a noite o corpo de Harry.- Granger não estava melhor que Weasley, ambos pareciam em estado de choque.- Foi Bellatrix Lestrange. _

_Eu não estava entendendo muita coisa. Eles achavam que Harry estava morto._

_-O enterro vai ser daqui a duas horas. Vai ter uma homenagem e uma despedida à altura.- Weasley disse passando a mão pelo rosto, visivelmente cansado.- esperamos que você vá se despedir também. _

_E eles foram embora._

-Sim, eu me lembro bem. Vocês me disseram aquele tanto de bobagens. Mas tudo bem, eu não perdi meu tempo com elas. Vocês falaram com Harry então? Ele disse quando vai voltar ou onde está? É que eu preciso mesmo falar com ele.

Eu pedi com sinceridade. Talvez ganhasse a confiança deles e eles me dissessem onde Harry anda se escondendo.

-Sim, eu acho que você tem muito o que falar com ele.- disse Lupin me olhando nos olhos.- Harry agora está com os pais dele, Malfoy.

Ele disse isso e os três se levantaram para ir embora. Mas antes que saíssem Lupin deixou sobre a mesinha de centro uma matéria do Profeta Diário.

**oOo **

Lembrar daqueles dia, daquela conversa com Weasley e Granger, não me trouxe uma sensação agradável. Algo estava muito errado ali. Eu não havia acreditado quando eles me disseram que Harry estava morto simplesmente porque eu sentia quilo, sentia que a qualquer momento ele fosse chegar, espalhar as roupas pela casa toda, abrir os armários a procura de chocolates e entrar em meu escritório me presenteando com um sorriso aberto.

Quando ele não chegou, naquele dia depois da briga, eu achei que ele tivesse ficado realmente irritado comigo, pelo que eu disse. E mesmo que as expressão no rosto de seus amigos deixassem claro que eles não estavam brincando, eu segui em frente com meus planos, minhas tentativas de agrada-lo. Todas em vão, ele não apareceu.

E assim a semana foi passando e minha frustração aumentando. Eu o queria de volta, queria seus olhares apaixonados, sua voz doce e seus toques sempre tão sutis e carinhosos.

Já sinto as lágrimas rolarem em minha face, em tristeza e desespero antecipados a constatação que eu ainda não fiz. Não queria pensar nisso. Pensar que nunca mais veria seus sorrisos inocentes, seus sorrisos irônicos e até aqueles repletos de segundas intenções. Nunca mais veria seus sorrisos.

E então, sem eu ao menos perceber as lembranças já tomavam conta e as lágrimas continuavam caindo, se alojando no canto dos meus lábios, que agora estavam esticados em um sorriso impossível de ser contido diante das recordações.

Estiquei a mão e peguei o jornal que estava em cima da pequena mesa. Li o título da matéria e algo se partiu dentro de mim, consumindo o pouco de esperança que ainda me restava.

"_A morte que fez o mundo bruxo parar._

_Foi encontrado ontem, por volta das sete da noite, o corpo já sem vida de Harry Potter, ao lado da cabine telefônica que dá acesso ao Ministério da Magia. _

_Harry Potter, que há dois anos livrou o mundo do maior e mais temido bruxo das trevas, foi morto brutalmente por Bellatrix Lestrange, a comensal da morte que se encontrava foragida da justiça nos últimos quatro anos. _

_De acordo com Medibruxos peritos do St. Mungus, o menino-que-sobreviveu recebeu muitos cruciatus antes de finalmente ser atingido pela maldição da morte. _

_Uma perda trágica para todo mundo bruxo, em especial aos amigos da vítima, que será lembrado por todos como o Salvador do Mundo e herói de uma guerra trágica e sem sentido, que teve um fim dramático e continuará fazendo vítimas em favor da causa por mais um longo tempo..."_

Lembrei então das palavras de Lupin, "_Harry agora está com os pais dele_."

**oOo **

Fui até meu quarto coloquei uma roupa decente, peguei um óculos escuro e saí, aparatando logo em seguida naquele mesmo cemitério que fui com Harry há alguns meses atrás, quando ele queria me apresentar os seus pais.

Estava escurecendo rápido e eu teria dificuldade para achar o lugar certo. Era tudo tão parecido e apenas poucas árvores marcavam alguns poucos lugares.

Pensei em perguntar a um homem que estava um pouco afastado, caminhando com algumas flores mortas em um saco plástico, mas alguma coisa, não muito longe, me chamou atenção. Era uma coruja. Uma coruja bem grande e branca.

'Edwiges', foi meu único pensamento antes de sair quase correndo.

_Era uma noite fria e eu estava sozinho na cama. Já faziam três dias que Harry não voltava e eu sentia falta dele ao meu lado, do calor dos braços dele me protegendo do frio e dos pesadelos. Eu não agüentaria mais muito tempo sem ele, e disso eu tinha certeza._

_Pequei uma pena e um pedaço de pergaminho e escrevi um bilhete curto_

"_Harry. Olha, eu sei que você está chateado com o que eu disse, mas se você não voltar, não conversar comigo, eu não vou ter a chance de lhe pedir desculpas. Pensa nisso. D._

_PS.: Preparei uma surpresa para você_

_Fui até a coruja dele, que ainda não ia muito com minha cara, e amarrei o bilhete em uma de suas patas, fazendo carinho em sua cabeça e pedindo encarecidamente que ela encontrasse seu dono._

Parei em frente ao túmulo em que Edwiges estava, em uma pose elegante, pacientemente aguardando que Harry lhe encontrasse, lhe tomasse o bilhete e lhe acariciasse a cabeça, oferecendo um dedo para uma bicada doce e inocente.

-Ele não virá mais. Nunca mais.- me peguei dizendo para a coruja, enquanto retirava meu bilhete não lido e lhe dizia para ir pra casa.

Me abaixei em frente a lápide branca e olhei para a foto, em que até uma semana atrás se encontravam apenas um casal sorridente, que se abraçavam e acenavam para quem passasse, e onde agora se encontrava junto, a foto de um lindo moreno de olhos verdes. Uma família agora. Família que fora injustiçada e privada da felicidade, ms que agora estava unida, como sempre deveria ter sido.

Desci meus olhos para as placas. As antigas, do Sr.e da Sra. Potter estavam ali, lado a lado, no mesmo lugar, e logo abaixo estava a mais nova, aquela que eu mais temia.

"_Aqui jaz Harry James Potter. Homem de uma coragem invejada, de uma doçura pura e de um destino cruel."_

Passei meus dedos pela lápide fria, de encontro as placas onde estava escrito seu nome, e com uma carícia leve deixei as lágrimas rolarem em meu rosto. Harry, homem de uma coragem irritante, de uma doçura provocante e de um destino merecido.

-Filho da mãe, bastardo. Como ousa me deixar sozinho. Como ousa me deixar assim?

**oOo **

Depois de um tempo consideravelmente longo pelo que pude notar, pois as luzes de alguns iluminadores já se encontravam acesos, atrapalhando o brilho das estrelas, eu resolvi fazer o que havia ido fazer ali.

_-Deixa de ser irritante Potter. É apenas uma foto._

_-São meus amigos na foto Draco. Meus amigos._

_-Eu não preciso desses óculos para poder enxergar isso, Potter. O que eu não entendo é porque justo essa foto tem que ficar ocupando todo esse espaço. Aí era para ter uma foto nossa._

_-Nós já temos tantas fotos nossas espalhadas pela casa, Draco. Não custa nada colocar uma foto com meus amigos._

_-Eu já disse que esse é o lugar da nossa foto. Daquela que tiramos no natal, e você que arrume um lugar para essa aí bem longe dessa sala._

_-Você só fala assim porque não tem nem uma foto com seus amigos para ficar exibindo pela casa._

_-Eu falo isso para o seu bem, porque se eu tivesse Weasel e Granger como amigos eu não teria fotos com eles, muito menos as colocaria em um lugar de evidencia. _

_Só tomei consciência do que tinha falado depois de escutar as portas do quarto sendo fechadas e feitiços sendo lançados contra ela. _

_Dormi no quarto de hospedes aquela noite e quando acordei ele já estava todo arrumado, apenas juntando alguns papéis do Ministério para logo depois pegar um pouco de pó de flu e desaparecer pela lareira._

-Potter, seu idiota... Ok, essa não é a melhor maneira de começar. Vamos tentar de novo, tudo bem?

Me abaixei e sentei na grama gelada do cemitério, de frente para a foto de Harry que agora me sorria.

-Harry... Me desculpa pelas coisas que eu disse. Me perdoa por ser sempre um idiota insensível incapaz de respeitar as pessoas.

Eu fiquei perdido por um tempo, pensando sobre o que eu deveria falar, mas eu percebi que eu queria apenas falar, faze-lo entender, ou pelo menos tentar entender, um pouco das minhas atitudes.

-Eu errei com você Harry. Eu tenho errado desde o início, quando não soube entender e te dar aquilo que você precisava; quando a única coisa que fiz foi ficar de braços cruzados, apenas julgando suas atitudes quando você precisava de apoio; quando exigia sua atenção toda para mim, quando o que você mais queria era poder dar atenção a todos de uma só vez; quando te ignorava e te xingava quando a única coisa que você precisava era minha atenção e carinho.

Olhei sua foto que agora me sorria com ternura, de uma maneira compreensiva, como se realmente entendesse, e voltei a falar.

-Meu instinto e o tanto que conheço de você, me dizem que você me perdoaria, se já não tenha perdoado e como já perdoou tantas vezes. Mas minha consciência me diz que eu peguei pesado dessa última vez e que nenhuma pessoa normal me perdoaria tão facilmente. Mas nós estamos falando de Harry Potter, não é mesmo?- sorri, já imaginando a cara que você faria ante esse comentário.- E cá entre nós, você é a pessoa menos normal de todas.

Era verdade, como eu já havia dito tantas vezes, mas agora você não estaria aqui para corar diante desses e tantos outros comentários, que mesmo ditos com tanta ironia, eram a mais pura verdade.

-Eu vou sentir sua falta, seu testa partida estúpido. Vou sentir falta de suas risadas alegres, de sua falação irritante, de todo seu senso de organização, de sua fascinação por chocolate, de sua hiper-atividade incontrolável, de suas manhas, de seus "bom dia" cheios de empolgação mesmo em um dia chuvoso, de suas crises autistas, de sua falta de habilidade no xadrez, e de tantas de suas manias auto-destrutivas.- e agora, falando todas essas palavras, foi que eu finalmente entendi a grandiosidade dos meus sentimentos.

Harry não estaria mais comigo. Não estaria mais do meu lado, tentando me fazer uma pessoa melhor, me perdoando e me dando lições de moral que passavam despercebidas mas que agora faziam todo sentido.

Porque como ele me disse a poucos dias atrás, nós temos que aproveitar as oportunidades de fazermos felizes as pessoas que nós amamos. E ele me fazia feliz. Somente ele era capaz de me fazer feliz. Ele me amava.

-Eu te amo, Harry. E eu espero que tenha te feito feliz.

**oOo **

Já era tarde quando cheguei em casa.

Fui para a cozinha e preparei aquele macarrão que Harry tanto gostava, como vinha fazendo a alguns dias. Peguei os pratos no armário os coloquei na mesa que estava arrumada como sempre. Coloquei os dois, um na frente do outro e trouxe o macarrão para a mesa.

Servi meu prato e comecei a comer, sempre olhando para o lugar vazio a minha frente.

Harry não estava mais aqui, mas eu estarei sempre à sua espera.

* * *

**N/A: **_Dedicada à Isabella. Com minhas desculpas sinceras e a certeza de que as noites de sábado regadas a Mau-Mau, brigadeiro de panela e muita conversa fiada, nunca mais serão as mesmas._

**N/B: **_Porque palavras de afeto ditas na hora certa, não redimem palavras ríspidas ditas nas horas erradas. Mas nós nunca sabemos qual é a hora errada até ela passar. E nós fomos felizes apesar de tudo._

_Nós sentiremos sua falta!!! _


End file.
